role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Orochi K'
|faction = Orochi-Empowered Characters|category = KOF Fanon}} Orochi K' 'is an evil variant of K', hailing from an alternate timeline. As his name suggests, Orochi K' is K' from an alternative King of Fighters timeline that is infused with Orochi's power, and keeps it. Front Information To sum it up, Orochi K' is K' from another KOF timeline who becomes infused with Orochi's power. He becomes evil, turning on his friends and allies and becoming a major threat in the King of Fighters universe. Biography Orochi K's history and biography is the exact same as the regular K'. However, up until The King of Fighters 2003 is where it all changes. ''KOF '03 As it is implied the K' Team defeated Mukai, the final boss of KOF '03, Team K' defeats Mukai. As Mukai implies that they have fufilled the testimony of being worthy humans capable of fighting for their race, Mukai looks at K' at curiosity. K' growls, wanting him to stop looking at him or he'd be happy taking him down again. Mukai then suddenly grins, bringing up the idea that because K' has the potential to become stronger, he could give him a hint of Orochi power by siphoning the sealed Orochi's power into K'. K' completely refuses, unconvinced as he says he does not need the power to become stronger. Mukai then laughs, lying that if he does infuse himself with the power, he will have greater knowledge of his memories and even virtually have them all, as Mukai continues to lie about knowing what happened to K's family and former history before his life was stolen by NESTS. K' looks in quietness, not saying a word. Maxima and Kula behind him tell K' that he's lying and that the Orochi power would only corrupt him. K' is still not convinced, almost ready to destroy Mukai. Mukai then mocks him, where as Mukai secretly siphons Orochi's energy from his hand, as K' blasts forwards in anger. Mukai then pummels his empowered fist into K's chest, whereas Mukai laughs as the Orochi energy passes on to K'. Maxima and Kula are shocked, watching K' drop right back. Purple energy charges in his chest as he can feel the Orochi energy rising. Desperately trying to fight back, K' screams, seeing images and flashes of Orochi, Orochi's silent voice trying to overtake him. Mukai leaves, but not before Maxima and Kula fight Mukai himself. K' sweats immensely, before he screams one last time. Orochi's voice inside his head becomes louder, finally overtaking him. His eyes then shift to red, and he explodes in purple, fiery energy. Maxima, Kula, and Mukai all notice this, Mukai watching in amusement as Maxima and Kula watch in terror. K' then rises, violet energy surrounding his body and his still-Kusanagi fire appearing on his hand. However, K' looks to all three of them, evilly smirking as his eyes are still red. Maxima desperately cries for K' to snap out of it, but it's already too late. His fiery orange-red Kusanagi fire slowly alters to a violet-pink color, and he explodes in energy, laughing. K' enters his new super form, '''Orochi K'. Orochi K's energy fades as he appears shirtless, his black leather zip-shirt now completely gone and some rips and tears from the bottom that seeps into his waist. His skin color is now a much darker, demonic brown. As Mukai laughs, Orochi K' instantly bursts forwards and outright murders Mukai while he laughs, destroying his entire upper body in an explosion of Orochi flames through his fire-coated fist, before finishing him off by pulling a thumbs down, as a violent, purple fiery pillar bursts from his feet as a skull forms inside, eating and killing Mukai. Orochi K' then turns to Maxima and Kula, as they stare in horror. Orochi K' then fights Maxima and Kula to an undetermined outcome, but it is presumed that Orochi K' won the fight, as Maxima and Kula are seen horribly injured from Orochi K's new power at a forest, bleeding and bruised, as Mukai likely teleported there. Orochi K' officially becomes a major threat. W.I.P Personality Orochi K' becomes a ruthless, slightly sadistic fighter, different from the original K'. He takes pleasure in one's discomfort and pain, as he becomes very cocky and overconfident with his new Orochi powers. He clearly has no care for his memories, his original good will and his close friendship with Maxima and Kula anymore, and his secret attribute to become better than Kyo greatens to a point of great hatred, wanting to become both greater than Kyo and Iori. Orochi K' also takes pleasure in Iori's discomfort in transforming into his own Orochi state when K' fights Iori. Orochi K' appears to be entirely on his own and alone, as no one is allies or friends with him any longer. It is possibly noted that Orochi K' still has the feeling of wanting to go back before he turned, becoming allies with Maxima and Kula again, although he purposely tries to forget this feeling, but it seems to be growing stronger. Appearance In his base form, K' does not change (except for his flames being violet due to absorbing Orochi's energy). However In his Orochi form, his appearance heavily changes. The flaming energy produced from his body rips his entire leather jacket apart, and the black Orochi tattoo is present on his torso. His hair is even more white, while his eyes brighten to a sinister bright red. His skin color darkens to a demonic brown and his red glove darkens to a complete black. Forms and Abilities Default form= K''' *'''Combat - K' is capable of combat. *'Custom Fighting Style' - K' uses his own fighting style. *'Enhanced Strength' - K' is very strong. *'Enhanced Speed' - K' is fast, capable of moving at high speeds. *'Teleportation' - K' is capable of teleportation. *'Limited Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Originally the Kusanagi flame, his base form's flames alter to the violet flames of Orochi because he absorbed his power. Because removing the glove still means he will spiral out of control, his flames are still limited as he keeps the glove on. |-|Orochi Form= Orochi K This is the result of K' absorbing Orochi's power and accessing this powerful transformation. *'Combat' - Orochi K' is capable of combat. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Orochi K' still uses his own fighting style. *'Supernatural Strength' - Orochi K's strength triples, as he can now lift battleships and massive aircrafts. *'Supernatural Speed' - Orochi K' is much faster, as he can now move two times above the speed of sound, approximately 1,500mph. *'Teleportation' - Orochi K' is still capable of teleportation. *'Orochi Pyrokinesis' - His glove is now completely ineffective against Orochi's flames, as his flames remain violet and is much stronger than his base form's flames. He has full control and power over his Orochi flames. *'Orochi Photokinesis' - Orochi K' can use Orochi's light at will. *'Orochi Transformation' - At the heart of his potential, by using his full power and becoming linked with Orochi, Orochi K' can transform into Orochi himself at his most powerful level. Orochi will exist for a span of 10 seconds and can act freely on his own. After this time has passed, Orochi will cease to exist and will revert to Orochi K's body. Because this ability requires so much power, K' will forcibly return to his base form and must wait several hours to replenish his energy to transform into his Orochi form again. Trivia * Orochi K's unique ability to transform into Orochi is an ability no Orochi-Empowered character has ever demonstrated, other than Chris, Orochi's body host. Although the true reason this ability was added was because K' was thought to have looked very similar to Orochi, so having Orochi K' transform into Orochi was the result of this thought. Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Fanon Characters